


Morning

by Palu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palu/pseuds/Palu
Summary: Morning after the warThis is just entertainment so fuck off. I don't want them to be really together I support them and this is just fun. Just don't shove it into their faces.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 149





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooooo I planned to just take an already written Os but they are all saved on my Pc and right now I'm on a classtrip and bored. So yea I try to write one now... I'm sorry if it is messed up. Oh and please leave a few requests...

Slowly the Brit is opening his eyes. The room isn't familiar. Well at least not really. He has been here. One time. But he wasn't really interested in looking around neither he had the time.  
But now he has it.  
The bed is soft and green for him a familiar colour but at the same time he misses his brown room. He likes the basic colours. The nature ones.  
This room more looks like a green place with a few other coloured dots. A few books, mostly red in a bookshelf and papers lying around.  
It's a bit messy but he likes it.  
His room is always cleaned no where a mess, to cut it short the opposite of this room.  
The best thing in this room is the fact that everything smells like him.  
Dream.  
They have had a war going on for a while.  
It was hard to lead the side fighting against the side of your boyfriend.  
But he did it.  
Unfortunately his boyfriend wanted to have a reason to have him stay here.  
They have blown up his nation.  
And that's what he calls a boyfriend.  
Deep in his heart he is actually glad. Happy about the fact that he finally has a reason to stay at his boyfriends place.  
Even though the other were a bit suspicious about it... But Fundy left with Eret so..... They didn't really question it.

Wilbur stands up.  
Pulls a few clothes out to strip them over. He starts searching for his boyfriend.  
A delicious smell leads him into the kitchen. Dream stands there busy with making breakfast.  
Still not noticing Wilbur slowly approaching him from behind.  
Suddenly two arms wrap themselves around him and lips touch his neck.  
"Morning"  
A small grumple from behind and then the lips moving to his ear. Leaving small kisses.  
The blond man smiles and leans in.  
They both enjoy it having the other near. Finally together without standing on opposite sides in the middle of a war.

"Shit Dream! The food is burning!"


End file.
